medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Flakvierling 38
The 2cm was a German anit-aircraft gun in use during World War II. The term Vierling literally translates to "quadruplet" and refers to the four 20 mm gun constituting the design. During the war the Flakvierling was mounted on Panzer IV tanks by replacing it's main cannon and the Kriegsmarine mounted it on top of the U-Boats to provide short-range anti-aircraft defence when it's surfaced. The Flakvierling was also a common fixture on trains. ''Medal of Honor: Underground The Flakvierling 38 appears in the second mission, Hunting the Desert Fox, where they can be spotted in fortified positions. They are disabled by tossing grenades into the fortification. FlaK38 MohU.jpg|Flakvierling 38 in ''Medal of Honor: Underground. ''Medal of Honor: Frontline The Flak 38 first appears during the D-Day mission and later as a target of opportunity during the mission "Nijmegen Bridge". Before Lt. Patterson can destroy it, the crew fire at a squad of P-38 Lightnings destroying one and then dozing off to rest. It can be destroyed by shooting the fuel barrel nearby or igniting the rag on top of the barrel. Flakvierling is also in the Sturmgeist's armored train in the mission "Riding Out the Storm", but only as a decoration. Flakvierling38 MOHF.jpg|Flakvierling 38 in ''Medal of Honor: Frontline. Flak38 DDay MOHF.jpg|Flakvierling 38 seen behind the Captain. Flakvierling in the armored train.jpg|Flakvierling on the armored train car. flak.38.jpg|Description. Medal of Honor: Allied Assault Spearhead and Breakthrough The Flakvierling appears in the expansion packs as a usable weapon. In Spearhead it appears on the first level on the game and in a few multiplayer levels as well. In Breakthrough it appears in the first level of mission set in Sicily and in the multiplayer. To fire it the player has to hold down the fire button until the gun is "charged up". It is very effective against infantry and vehicles alike. Flak (1).jpg|Flakvierling 38 seen in Medal of Honor: Allied Assult: Spearhead. Flak (2).jpg|First person. British Captured Flak.jpg|British soldier uses a captured Flakvierling 38. ''Medal of Honor: European Assault'' During the "Raid on St. Nazaire" mission, a Flak 38 is responsible for shooting down a Lancaster Bomber in the Sledgehammer Squadron. It is later destroyed by Lt. William Holt. Flak38 MOHEA.jpg|Flakvierling 38 in Medal of Honor: European Assault. ''Medal of Honor: Vanguard The Flakvierling appears as a target of opportunity in several missions in Vanguard. It is commonly used against the paratroopers and causes the destruction of several C-47 transport planes. Flak38 MOHV.jpg|Flakvierling 38 in ''Medal of Honor: Vanguard. Medal of Honor: Heroes 2 The Flakvierling appears in the third level of the game where Lt.Berg has to destroy them using a Flak 88. Flakvierling Heroes.jpg|Flakvierling 38 in Medal of Honor: Heroes 2. Medal of Honor: Airborne The Flakvierling can be found in the first and the last missions of the game, where the player has to destroy them. In the last mission the player has access to the powerfull Gammon grenades which can be used to destroy them from a distance. Flak38 MOHA.jpg|Flakvierling 38 in Medal of Honor: Airborne. Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline Weapons Category:Anti Aircraft Weapon Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault weapons Category:Medal of Honor Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Underground Category:German Weapons